Painted Red
by SlashFicHaven
Summary: Driven by fear, the Ministry of Magic goes too far and Harry is the one to suffer the consequences. He flees Great Britain and heads to the one place that could possibly help him: Cross Academy. KK/HP Slash. Warnings inside.


**Title:** Painted Red

 **Summary:** Driven by fear, the Ministry of Magic goes too far and Harry is the one to suffer the consequences. He flees Great Britain and heads to the one place that could possibly help him: Cross Academy.

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Pairing:** Kaname Kuran/Harry Potter

 **Warnings:** Slash, Homoerotica, Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Angst, Extreme Violence, Fast-Paced, Vampire Knight/Harry Potter Crossover, Vampire Knight Anime Universe, Season Two Spoilers, Alternate Reality.

 **Notes: Nothing explicit will be posted on this site.** Chapters with adult content will be edited before being posted here. The uncut versions of those chapters will be posted on AO3. You can find me there under the same penname. Also, there will be _**NO**_ rape, sexual abuse, polyamory (threesomes or moresomes), casual sex and/or promiscuity, incest (aside from the Purebloods), or unhappy endings found here :D

.

.

.

.

.

 _Painted Red_

Chapter One

.

.

.

.

.

A heavy thud sounded against the floor, and Harry Potter cursed as he fished under the bed for his fallen Broomstick Servicing Kit. Quickly, he pried it loose from where it was stuck against the wall and stuffed it into his trunk before piling the rest of his clothes and books on top. Quills, ink bottles, and sheets of parchment followed along with anything else of his he could find until, finally, the small second bedroom of the Dursleys' house was bare and empty save for Harry himself and his school trunk.

With his heart thudding a mile a minute, Harry pushed back his hair and checked the time.

 _Seven fifty-eight. Two minutes to go._

Harry took a breath and tried to calm his racing pulse. Everything was going perfectly so far. As planned, the Dursleys had gone out for dinner and a movie and wouldn't be expected back before ten o'clock. Waiting for them to leave ― and wondering if they would decide at the last minute to call Mrs. Figg ― had been torture, but now they were gone, Harry was packed, and he was ready for the Portkey that would take him away from this miserable place. He checked the time again.

 _Seven fifty-nine._

Keeping one hand firmly on the handle of his trunk, Harry dug the other into his pocket and drew out his pair of old, cracked glasses, complete with tape round the middle. Grasping them tightly, Harry went through his mental checklist for the third and final time.

 _Clothes and books_? Check.

 _Wand?_ Check.

 _Hedwig with the Weasleys?_ Check.

 _Money?_ Check.

 _Identification?_ Check.

 _Portkey?_ Che―

An invisible hook lanced behind his navel, yanking him forward, and in the next second Harry was tumbling through air and space as he left the Dursleys, England, and the Wizarding world behind.

.

.

.

.

Cross Kaien's morning started just like any other.

As he had for the past ten years, Kaien was up, dressed, and prepared for the day before five A.M. and in his office by five-thirty. Then (once he had his usual mug of hot cocoa), the chairman meticulously checked and re-checked every report, notice, and letter he'd received in the past seventy-two hours. And it was then that he remembered the message he'd received concerning one Harry Potter.

According to the sender ― a stern-sounding man called something like Shackboot ― Kaien would be expecting a visit from Mr. Potter on August twenty-fourth regarding his transfer from a boarding school in Scotland. The man had made it very clear that the boy's safety had been put into question, and Kaien had to admit he was curious to know what sort of questionable safety required the boy be sent halfway across the world. But he supposed he would find out on the twenty-fourth…

Kaien absently glanced at his calendar and nearly cracked his neck as he did a double-take.

 _Aiya, he's coming today!_

The headmaster rifled frantically through the stack of papers in front of him until he found Harry's unfinished transfer forms and scrabbled for his ink pen while silently thanking whatever deity that Yuuki wasn't in the room. The last thing he needed was another lecture on how irresponsible he was…

Fifteen minutes later, Kaien was just filing away Mr. Potter's papers when a quiet knock rapped against his door and the chairman called out distractedly, "Come in!"

The door creaked open and light footfalls approached Kaien's desk before the ex-hunter's instincts kicked in, and he turned quickly at the smell of vampire.

A young, foreign man stood across from him, clutching a thick envelope to his chest and looking very anxious. His unusual coloring and beauty stunned the chairman briefly, and when he spoke Kaien's skin broke out in goosebumps. "Um, hello," he greeted, and his Japanese accent was flawless. "I have an appointment with Headmaster Cross."

Giving himself a shake, Kaien smiled warmly and bid his guest to have a seat. "Hello!" he said cheerfully. "I am Headmaster Cross. I'm so sorry, but you'll have to remind me what our appointment was for. I'm afraid I'm a bit scatterbrained at times…"

"I'm a new transfer student," the boy said softly. "My name's Harry―"

"Oh, yes!" Kaien exclaimed, and successfully managed to keep from looking too surprised. Nothing in the letter had led him to think his new student wasn't human. "I remember getting the request for a transfer. I just filed your paperwork, actually…" Kaien flipped through the open cabinet and withdrew a thin folder. "You'll have to forgive me, I assumed you would be part of the Day Class, but not to worry! I'll have a new uniform ordered immediately and―"

"Day Class?" Harry cut in quietly. "What do you mean?"

"For the human students," Kaien explained as he opened the folder to find Harry's schedule. "Our second class — the Night Class — is for vampires. I'll have to make a few changes to your schedule and then I'll have you switched over in no time." The chairman looked up with a bright smile. "Do you have any preferences for electives?"

Kaien's grin died quickly, however, when he saw how ashen Harry's face was. The boy was near hyperventilating and gripping his envelope so hard his knuckles were white. He looked on the verge of a panic attack.

"Harry?" Kaien said in concern, and Harry's wide, too-green eyes locked onto him. "What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"I'm human," Harry blurted, and Kaien felt like a rock had dropped into his stomach.

"What?" the headmaster rasped.

"I'm not a vampire," Harry said. "I'm human."

Kaien was at a complete loss. "How can that be?" he whispered. "You look like… you even smell like… how can you…" The elder man abruptly realized what he was saying and tried to backtrack. "I mean, well… they're not _really_ vampires, of course. My little nickname for them, seeing as they _are_ the Night Class. No such thing as vampires and all that―!"

"It's alright," Harry murmured, and the chairman watched as the teen slowly composed himself. "I understand why you would think that I was… was…" Swallowing hard, Harry passed Kaien the wrinkled envelope in his hands before staring resolutely at his lap. "That's actually one of the reasons why I'm here. I need help. Your help."

"My help?" Kaien said in surprise. "With what?"

But Harry shook his head. "Everything you need to know is in there," he said, pointing to the envelope. "I'm sorry but I just… don't want to talk about it."

Nodding, Kaien stashed the letter in his drawer and regarded his new student seriously. "Alright, well, my door is always open if you ever _do_ want to talk, Harry, or if you have any questions. For now, though, how about I take you to your new room? I'm sure you must be tired, what with the time difference—"

Another knock at the door stopped Kaien short right before a slim, brunette girl wearing a uniform walked in, and the chairman instantly beamed. "Yuuki!"

The girl, now known as Yuuki, smiled and started to speak when she suddenly went rigid, and in the next second she had whirled to look at Harry with an odd expression on her face. "Chairman…?"

"Oh, yes, I guess I should make some introductions," Kaien said while watching Yuuki carefully. "You're just in time to meet your new classmate, Yuuki. Harry, this is my daughter, Cross Yuuki. Yuuki, this is our newest Day Class student, Potter Harry."

"Day Class?" Yuuki repeated in obvious surprise.

"Yes," Kaien said, his tone taking on a curious edge. "He'll be starting classes on Monday."

Yuuki flushed. "Oh, well, it's nice to meet you," she said politely. "Welcome to Cross Academy."

"Thank you," Harry replied just as politely. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Yes, yes, it's all wonderful!" Kaien proclaimed happily. "But I'm glad you're here Yuuki. I was just about to show Harry to his new dorm room, but would you mind doing it for me before making your report? Yagari will be here soon for our meeting and you know how he gets if he has to wait on me."

Yuuki briefly faltered, but quickly managed to put on a bright smile and chirp, "Of course, Chairman!" She looked to Harry then. "Ready, Potter-san?"

Harry silently got to his feet and bowed to Kaien. "Thank you for your time, Headmaster," he said, and Kaien saw his daughter shiver from the corner of his eye, "and thank you for taking me in."

The ex-hunter waved a hand at him. "Not at all, Harry! It's a pleasure to have you, and I hope you'll grow to like it here as well."

With one last nod, Harry followed Yuuki as she led him into the hall and Kaien sighed heavily. He suddenly had a feeling the new semester was going to be quite interesting.

.

.

.

.

The first thing Harry learned about Cross Yuuki was that she was a vampire.

She hid it well, he'd give her that. She was very careful with the way she walked and talked, and she didn't even flinch when glaring morning sunlight caught her full in the face. If Harry hadn't known better, he would've never guessed she was more than human. And if he'd had to guess, he would've said she was pretty high up on the vampire food chain.

The second thing Harry learned about Cross Yuuki was that he did _not_ like her.

He wasn't entirely sure why, but something about her rubbed him completely the wrong way. From the moment she'd walked into Headmaster Cross's office he'd been exceedingly uncomfortable, and for the life of him he couldn't understand what was causing it. Her aura was tightly under her control, that much he could tell, but Harry felt like he could still feel some of it brushing against him, and what little of her scent he could detect made him want to scrunch up his nose. However, that was no reason not to _like_ her. So far she'd been perfectly polite and friendly and Harry really did want to get along with her. Despite that, though, he had an uneasy feeling he just couldn't shake.

"Here we are," Yuuki announced, and Harry determinedly pushed his thoughts away for later. "There's not much," the prefect said as she led the way into the room. "Enough for basic necessities: bed, desk, dresser, wardrobe, and a small half-bath to get ready in the morning. The showers are four doors down the hall to the left." Yuuki strode over to the wardrobe and checked the inside. "No uniform yet, but if I know the chairman it'll be here early tomorrow." She faced him then, hands clasped in front of her, and grinned. "Looks like you don't have a roommate either. Lucky."

Harry laughed softly and eased around the room, taking in everything. "I must say that will be a nice change."

"Really? Been to boarding school before?"

"Oh, yes," Harry answered. "Since I was eleven, actually. Um, do you happen to know where my things are?"

"Ah, probably under the bed." Yuuki hurried past him and pulled his trunk from underneath the bed frame. "So lunch is at one o'clock if you're hungry, dinner is served at six-thirty and breakfast is at nine," Yuuki explained as she set his trunk next to his dresser. "Classes start every day at ten-thirty and last until five-thirty. After that you're free to do whatever you like until seven, which is curfew."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Bit early, isn't it?"

"Yes, well, the grounds aren't safe after dark and the chairman doesn't want to risk anyone getting hurt."

Harry hummed thoughtfully. "Because of the vampires," he murmured.

Yuuki froze, her warm brown eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. "What?"

"Oh — um — I'm sorry," Harry said hastily. "I suppose I should have told you I know about vampires, or the headmaster should have at least. But, yeah, I'm not a hunter or anything like that. I just… happen to know."

Yuuki continued to stare at him. "So… so you know…"

"Yes. And I know you're a vampire, too."

"Huh…" The girl subtly shook herself and released a breath. "Wow. Unexpected, but, um, wow. Okay. Well, at least I can be myself around you," she said with a smile, and Harry couldn't help smiling back. "So, um, do you have any questions for me or anything? I think I covered everything…"

"No questions," he replied. "But thank you for helping me settle in. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem. Would you like me to walk you to lunch? Unless you'd rather sleep?"

"Lunch sounds wonderful, actually. Wake me when you get here, yeah?"

"Sure. I'll see you then, And if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"Okay." Harry waved as Yuuki showed herself out and then wasted no time collapsing on the bed. _See_ , he told himself, _she's nice. There's no reason not to like her_. With this in mind, Harry burrowed into the covers and sighed as his eyelids began to droop. The nine-hour time difference really was bloody awful.

.

.

.

.

Up until now, Harry's first day as a new, foreign transfer student had been relatively uneventful.

He'd received his uniform and class schedule early that morning, accompanied Yuuki to breakfast (which was quite good, surprisingly), and been introduced to Yori during their first class. Fortunately he hadn't been bothered by too many people, though in some cases the staring had been a bit extreme, and there were a few girls who giggled like mad when he walked by. Compared to Hogwarts, though, he'd take giggling and staring any day. In fact, by the end of his last class, Harry was thoroughly convinced that his old British classmates could learn a thing or two about manners from his new Japanese ones.

Or he had been, right until he'd witnessed nearly half the Day Class descending into utter madness.

Totally bewildered, Harry watched from where he stood with Yuuki and Yori as fanatic hordes of girls — and even a fair number of guys — gathered by the gates of the Moon Dorm. "What in Merlin's name…?"

"They're waiting for the Night Class," Yori stated softly. "You get used to it."

Harry quirked a brow. He was rather anxious to see the Night Class himself. The amount of power coming from behind those doors was unbelievable, and the wizard was itching to get his first look at an actual vampire (Yuuki didn't really count), but he certainly wasn't going to act like a complete mental case in order to do it.

"Where's Zero?" Yuuki griped. "He better not ditch again…"

"Keep your skirt on, Yuuki. I'm here."

Harry glanced to the right to see a tall, silver-haired boy with violet eyes loping towards them, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else on the planet. His scowl lessened slightly when Yuuki embraced him, and Harry hid a grin when the other prefect kissed her hair. "Where have you been?" Yuuki demanded. "Changeover is about to start!"

"Stables," Zero said simply. "Who's this?"

"Oh!" Yuuki snatched Harry's wrist and pulled him forward. "This is Harry, our new transfer student. Harry, this is Kiryuu Zero, my boyfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry professed as he held out a hand. "Yuuki hasn't stopped talking about you all day."

"Hey!"

Zero took his hand, his expression speculative as he examined the other boy's uniform, and Harry suppressed a sigh. Like Headmaster Cross and Yuuki, Zero had immediately mistaken him for a vampire. "Welcome to Cross Academy," Kiryuu returned solemnly. "Are you tired of Yuuki yet?"

" _Hey_!"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Not yet. I'll let you know when, though."

"Okay, okay that's enough!" Yuuki barked. "Zero, come on! We have work to do!" The short prefect latched onto her boyfriend and proceeded to drag him towards the churning mosh pit of chanting fangirls. "See you guys at dinner!"

"Bye," Harry said, and watched, somewhat transfixed, as the gates to the Moon Dorm began to open. His heart skipped a beat, and Harry became belatedly aware of how thick the air felt. _Maybe because there are so many vampires_ …?

"Want to go to the cafeteria, Potter-san?" Yori inquired. "If we go now we can save seats for Yuuki and Kiryuu-kun."

Feeling rather dazed, Harry barely heard her. "Um, sure, just… hold on a second, yeah? I need to… to…"

He couldn't look away from the gates. Whatever it was causing this lay right behind them. Grasping his books close to his chest, Harry's breath hitched as the doors swung wide apart, and a tantalizing, intoxicating, _overwhelming_ scent hit him hard. _Good Godric, what the bloody hell is_ that?

With heavy-lidded eyes, Harry tried not to gasp as that scent wrapped intimately around him, and he gave a startled jolt when he felt the unmistakable caress of an aura across his skin. His pulse stuttered violently and, unable to help himself, Harry brought his gaze up.

He was in no way prepared for what came next.

That they were high-level vampires was painfully obvious. Gorgeous and graceful, with that natural _lure_ to draw in prey… Harry observed the group of Night Class students as they glided out from the Moon Dorm looking like angels descended from heaven. He now understood why the Day Class girls were behaving like total lunatics — the high concentration of pheromones must've been driving them insane.

However, pheromones did not explain why Harry was currently feeling like he'd been dosed with happy pills. The wizard combed his eyes over the Night Class, his brow furrowed with concentration. One vampire was singling him out, but the question was _which_ one? And why?

As Harry pondered this, another soft touch across his neck jerked him from his musings, and he unwittingly looked right into the middle of Night Class students.

Right into a pair of dark, burning eyes.

.

.

.

.

In his ten thousand years or so of life, there were not many things Kuran Kaname had ever dreaded.

But now, waiting for the gates to open, for class changeover to begin, Kaname felt dread as he had every day since Yuuki rejected him.

Fresh pain and betrayal turned his stomach as he remembered that night; the night Rido had been killed and Kaname had revealed everything to Yuuki. It was pathetic now, how relieved he'd been to finally have her know the truth of who she was and what she meant to him. Never in all his imaginings had he considered Yuuki — his girl, his princess, the one _born to be his bride_ — turning him away, and for an ex-human vampire hunter at that.

He had expected hesitation on her part, of course, especially once she discovered that he was, for all intents and purposes, her brother, but Kaname had underestimated how living as a human would affect Yuuki. From the moment she found out they were essentially betrothed she had been… uncomfortable, for lack of a better word. Incest simply wasn't done in the human world, and even when he explained that her true brother was gone Yuuki still wasn't swayed. She would not and could not be romantically involved with him.

Then there was Kiryuu Zero.

Kaname had severely miscalculated how devoted Yuuki was to the ex-human. In fact, once it was revealed that she was a Pureblood vampire, her first concern had been what Kiryuu would think of her. It was no secret that he loathed all vampires despite being one himself, and Yuuki's greatest fear upon waking from transition had been losing Zero over something she had no control of.

She was so fearful, in fact, that she had asked Kaname for something utterly unforgivable immediately after Rido's death.

 _I can't be a vampire_ , she had said. _I don't_ want _to be a vampire. Zero will hate me and he'll leave and I can't let that happen. Please change me back, onii-sama. Please make me human again._

He had refused.

And not for purely selfish reasons, either. Sealing the vampiric side of a Pureblood required a blood sacrifice, and not just any blood— family blood. Seeing as he and Yuuki were the last of their line, she was essentially asking him to kill himself for her, whether she knew it or not, and of all the things Kaname would do for Yuuki, suicide was not one of them.

She had relented when he told her what exactly a sealing would entail, but all her worries had turned out to be for naught. While initially put-off, Zero had overcome his instinctive hatred for all things vampire for Yuuki. Now they were together, happy, and all was right in their world.

Kaname couldn't bear the sight of them.

Closing his eyes, the vampire breathed deeply as the dorm gates creaked open, steeling himself against his hurt—

And every synapse in his brain burst to life.

Heat seared through his body, his blood rushing rapidly through his veins as his heart thundered in his chest. The wicked-sharp points of his teeth pressed into his lip, and Kaname breathed in again.

It was like being lit on fire from the inside.

Almost without thought, Kaname walked forward, heedless of the other students. With dilated pupils, every predatory sense he possessed was pushed to its limits as he tried to zero in on that _scent_.

Kiryuu and Yuuki were all but forgotten. Kaname was vaguely aware of Takuma hurrying after him, but that was inconsequential. Expanding his aura, the Pureblood locked onto his quarry like a heat-seeking missile and abruptly found himself staring into jade-green eyes.

It was a boy.

 _A very pretty boy_ , he mused, and the beast in him purred. Kaname's impassioned gaze took in every minute detail, from the top of the boy's head to the soles of his shoes, and the Kuran heir was entirely enraptured.

He looked like a vampire. Long, dark hair tousled around his shoulders, bright eyes framed with thick lashes, beautiful, moonlit skin — every inch of him practically _screamed_ it. But the Day Class uniform said otherwise.

Raking his eyes over the boy again, Kaname realized the youth was staring back at him, looking as stunned as he felt. Thin hands were clutching school books in a white-knuckled grip, and from where he stood Kaname could see the other boy's lips quivering. The Pureblood experimentally flexed his aura outward and watched pale skin erupt in gooseflesh. Now even more curious, Kaname involuntarily stepped closer.

And the pretty boy turned tail and fled.

Kaname watched him go — and never noticed Yuuki observing the exchange through wide, envious eyes.

.

.

.

.

In the past two-hundred years, Kaien had seen many things — had seen a human being's capacity for cruelty — but in all his long life, he had never come across anything like this.

Kaien fingered the thick, heavy parchment in his hands, his mind spinning as he reread the words for the fourth time, and still he could not believe what his eyes were telling him. Because what he held was not a letter as he'd assumed, but an extensive and detailed report on experiments the Ministry of Magic had conducted…

With Harry as the test subject.

Kaien raked a palm across his face as he struggled to process everything he'd just learned.

That Harry was a wizard wasn't too terribly surprising. Kaien had encountered wizards before, had even visited a magical town or two, and it did explain some of the mystery behind Harry's sudden transfer. But it was the specifics of _why_ Harry had fled from Wizarding Britain that absolutely horrified him. To do something like that to a child ― to try and turn him into a _weapon_ … Kaien threw off his glasses and stood up, totally overcome with fury. The parchment crinkled in his hand and Kaien had half a mind to burn it, as if that would undo what had happened―

A knock sounded at the door, and Kaien nearly jumped when he felt Kaname's barely restrained aura seeping into the room. Silently cursing the Pureblood's timing, the chairman quickly stuffed the parchment back into his drawer and sat down. "Come in, Kaname-sama!" he called pleasantly, and as the door opened he plastered on a bright smile.

The smile faltered, however, when Kaname entered the room.

Something was wrong.

If he were anyone else, he might never have noticed. Kaname was, as always, the picture of vampire royalty: poised, elegant, and impassive. But Kaien had known Kaname for ten years, and he wasn't the world's best vampire hunter for nothing.

And nothing could hide the red, fervent haze in those eyes from him.

Kaien decided to tread lightly. "Good evening, Kaname-sama," he began as his guest gracefully took a seat. "What brings you here?"

Kaname smiled, the same sort of calm, serene smile that preluded utter carnage. The headmaster fought down a shiver. "Good evening, Kaien. I apologize for the late hour, but this could not wait. We must talk. Immediately."

The chairman nodded and laced his fingers together on the desktop. "What about?"

"The vampire in the Day Class."

Kaien blanched for a moment before remembering today had been Harry's first day of school. "You mean the new transfer student, Harry Potter?"

"Is that his name?" Kaname murmured quietly, and the red in his eyes burned a bit brighter.

"Yes. He's from England and apparently he was being… mistreated, so he moved to Japan." Kaien hesitated briefly, then finally added, "But he's not a vampire."

The hunter jumped when a cracking noise came from behind him. Turning, he saw hairline fractures forming in the windows, as if a great pressure was about to blow them outwards. He looked back at Kaname as goosebumps erupted along his skin, and the vampire sighed.

"Forgive me Kaien," he said. The headmaster watched as the window panes slowly melded back together. "I have not been myself today."

"That's all right," Kaien replied, though he continued to eye Kaname warily. "Was there anything else you needed?"

There was a beat of silence. Then, "I knew he wasn't a vampire."

Kaien shot the pureblood a bewildered look. "Then why did you... ?"

"Because it is obvious the boy isn't human, even if he is not a vampire," Kaname answered, his voice deceivingly soft. "And it is obvious you know what he is."

"You... " Kaien's face turned suddenly cold. "Stay out of my head, Kaname. Student information is strictly confidential. If you want to know more, you'll have to ask Harry himself."

This time when Kaname smiled, Kaien didn't bother trying to hide his shiver. "Very well," he said lowly. "Have a good night, Chairman."

And he was gone.

.

.

.

.

Harry didn't leave his dorm room that night.

He didn't go to dinner, or the library for his homework, or even to the showers once all the other students were in bed. Instead he paced.

He knew he was panicking. His heart beat too fast, his breath came too quick, and his head ached something fierce.

Presently, the smart thing to do would be to go to Kaien Cross. If anyone could help him it was the headmaster, but Harry, who was much too accustomed to handling everything on his own, told himself it was too late to disturb the retired hunter and kept to his pacing.

 _I wish I knew more about vampires_ , he thought desperately. Maybe then he'd have some idea of what had happened during class changeover.

It was almost like… like that vampire had known there wasn't something quite right with him, but it went beyond his scent and appearance. Harry shuddered as he remembered the feeling of the other's aura sliding across his body. What if ― what if that vampire _knew_?

The sensation of phantom needles pricking his skin had Harry rubbing frantically at his arms.

No. There wasn't any way that vampire could know. Harry was certain that his… _situation_ was unprecedented. The Ministry of Magic had made sure of that.

The wizard slumped onto the bed, his hands going into his hair. He wondered if Kaien had read the Unspeakable report yet ― if he knew exactly what had been done ― and what he would think once he did. He imagined the headmaster would definitely want to talk about it, which Harry wasn't necessarily against, but the last thing he wanted was to be treated like another science experiment. And the vampires… what would they do if they found out?

Harry groaned and fell back onto his pillow. He had a terrible, sinking feeling that word would get out eventually, and he needed to be prepared for when it did. Until then, though, Harry tentatively decided to observe the Night Class during changeover to try and make sense of his strange experience. And to learn more about vampires.

 _Tomorrow_ , Harry thought. Nervous butterflies knotted his stomach, but he was determined.

 _Tomorrow I'm going to spy on the vampires._

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** : So that was the first chapter of my new story. I wanted to go ahead and get it up just to see how people liked it. Not very good, I know, but I haven't written in a long time and I'm still trying to get back into the groove of things. Please let me know what you thought :) Chapter two will be updated once I have chapter five finished.


End file.
